


I’m the hero of the story (Don’t need to be saved)

by komadreja



Category: Kings
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/pseuds/komadreja





	I’m the hero of the story (Don’t need to be saved)

Hay un abismo entre lo que se aprende en la guerra y las cosas de palacio. 

El nombre de David truena entre las paredes de mármol y las copas de cristal, como un eco. Las portadas lo gritan, ensuciando con tinta negra las tazas de café a primera hora de la mañana. Sobre carmín y saliva, el nombre se murmura entre sonrisas. A veces suena seco, un orgasmo atragantado escondido bajo sábanas de algodón, cuando nadie escucha. 

El reverendo lo unge, el rey le regala la mitad de su reino.

David. En la guerra le salvó la vida, en palacio se la arruinó. 

Jack lo sisea, entre los dientes y el estómago. Suena peligroso.


End file.
